Untitle
by Tatsmobs
Summary: "Dia benar. Aku membenci mendiang ibu nya dan aku membenci nya karena dia juga membenci anak ku." Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun dengan santai. DLDR ! HUNKAI ! RATE T dulu! CHAPTER UPDATE! 3 !
1. Chapter 1

**Untitle**

Main cast :

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

LuHan

Jo Eunhee

Other Cast :

Nyusul

Rate : T dulu

Disclaimer :

 **C** erita ini Murni ide saya dan ini cerita milik saya.

Sehun milik Kai milik Sehun, milik orangtua dan juga Agensi.

Saya hanya meminjam nama demi kelangsungan cerita ini,tidak lebih.

terimakasih.

DLDR ! YAOI ! HUNKAI !

"Hanya pergi sebentar. Tolong, jaga Luhan untuk ku." Sehun menatap Jongin yang sedang duduk dengan posisi anggun di atas sofa. "Demi aku."

Jongin membuang muka, lalu menatap pantulan diri nya melalui kaca besar yang terpasang di dinding dihadapan nya. Memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang terbalut piyama sutra berwarna merah maroon yang sangat pas di tubuh ramping bak model nya, "Dia hanya anak tiri ku." Lalu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan dingin. "Anak hasil dirimu dan istri mu yang sudah mati."

" ." Sehun mengucapkan namanya penuh penekanan. "Dia anak ku-"

"Tapi, dia bukan anak ku!" Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Panggil saja arwah istrimu ! Aku tak sudi." Jongin bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu, beralih melangkahkan kedua tungkai kaki indahnya menuju tangga yang akan membawanya ke arah kamar nya dengan Sehun. "Bahkan, aku tak sudi melihat wajahnya. Walau ku akui dia memang benar-benar mirip denganmu."

"Jongin !" Sehun berteriak memanggil Jongin yang mengacuhkan nya. Mengabaikan sesosok laki-laki kecil yang mengintip pembicaraan mereka dari balik tembok.

"Ayah." Luhan, laki-laki kecil tadi. Ia melangkah kan kaki nya ke arah Ayah nya- Sehun dengan langkah pelan. Sehun menatap LuHan dengan senyuman lembut. "Ayah tidak tidur ?" Luhan menatap telapak tangan besar Sehun yang terulur padanya.

"Ayah belum lelah, kamu sendiri kenapa tidak tidur ?" Sehun menggapai tangan mungil Luhan, lalu membawa Anak laki-laki mungil nya itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Aku menunggu ayah membacakan aku dongeng."

"Ayo." Ucap Sehun singkat.

Luhan menatap Punggung tegap ayah nya yang sedang berjalan, ia sendiri kini sedang mengekor dibelakang ayah nya. "Ayah." Panggil nya pelan.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara pelan anaknya, lalu beralih menatap Luhan yang juga menghentikan langkah nya. "Ya ?"

"Aku bisa menginap dirumah uncle Kris dan aunty Chanyeol. Disana ada uncle Kyungsoo yang akan membantuku dalam berbagai hal disaat ayah pergi." Ucap Luhan panjang lebar dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya, sangat mirip Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, ada mommy mu yang akan mengurusmu." Sehun meyakin kan LuHan dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Jongin tidak ingin menjaga ataupun mengurusku, jangan memaksanya." Luhan mengeryit tak suka ke arah Sehun.

"Dia ibu mu, panggil dia Mommy. Seperti Eunhee memanggilnya Mommy juga, nanti." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Dia yang tak ingin aku memanggilnya seperti itu ! Dia sangat membenci mendiang ibu ku ! Istri mu !" Luhan meledak, dia berteriak didepan ayah nya. "Oh, ya tuhan ! Apa salah ibu pada nya, hingga dia sangat membenci nya !" Luhan menatap pintu kamar ayah dan istrinya di lantai atas yang sedikit terbuka, ia yakin Jongin belum terlelap.

"Luhan." Sehun memanggil nama Luhan pelan. "Pelankan suara mu, Eunhee bisa terbangun."

"Bahkan dia ikut menbenci ku. Dia hanya mementingkan anak kandung hasil dirinya dan dirimu saja ! Dia hanya mementingkan Eunhee ! Selalu Eunhee !"

"Oh Luhan !"

"Bahkan kau membela nya !" Luhan menatap ayah nya dengan kedua bola mata nya yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku dilupakan !" Luhan berlari kearah kamar nya. Membanting pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap kaget kearah pintu kamarnya.

Jongin mendengar semuanya. Suara Luhan cukup besar, dia tau itu disengaja. Jongin tersenyum miris menatap boks tidur bayi cantik nya, Oh Eunhee. Bayi cantik yang mewarisi wajah cantik miliknya dan kulit putih pucat yang dimiliki oleh Sehun, bayi cantik bermata bulat itu sangat indah dan seluruh keluarga besar Sehun menyetujui nya. Usia nya baru 1 bulan.

"Kau mendengarnya ?" Sehun berdiri didepan pintu kamar, menatap dirinya dengan tatapan agak sedikit panik.

"Ya." Jawab Jongin singkat, dia tidak menatap Sehun sama sekali.

"Maafkan-"

"Dia benar. Aku membenci mendiang ibu nya dan aku membenci nya karena dia juga membenci anak ku." Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun dengan santai.

"Luhan tidak membenci-"

"Dia menbenci Eunhee. Kau tau pasti itu, jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Oh, seharusnya dia juga tahu bagaimana perilaku Ibu kandung nya. Wanita berengsek perebut kekasih oranglain." Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun (lagi), kali ini dengan penuh kebencian.

Sehun melangkahkan kedua kaki nya kearah Jongin yang masih belum mau menatap nya. "Itu masa lalu, Sayang." Lalu mengusap kedua bahu Jongin lembut.

"Masa lalu yang sebegitu menyakitkan nya tidak bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Kau ! Kau pikir aku sudah memaafkan dirimu ? Kita menikah karena jujur aku masih mencintaimu, tapi aku tetap membenci mu." Jongin membalikkan tubuh nya, lalu menatap Sehun dengan penuh kebencian. "Aku masih berbaik hati karena mengizinkan anak mu untuk tinggal bersama kita disini, seharusnya aku memasuk kan nya ke dalam panti asuhan. Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu?" Jongin menatap Sehun yang menatap nya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Jongin, kau tidak boleh seperti itu ! Bagaimana pun dia anak ku !"

Jongin tersenyum miring. "Oh, aku tidak peduli."

TBC

Halo! Bawa ff baru nih ^^, gatau ini apa. Yang aku tau luhan anak kandung sehun dan seseorang, seseorang nya meninggal terus dia nikah sama jongin dan punya anak si cantik EunHee. Ini 'kaya' nya bakal banyak konflik deh. Silahkan diberi pendapat.

Aku butuh saran kalian banget ^^

Rate nya belom tau untuk saat ini T dlu ^^ judulnya gatau, ada usul?


	2. Chapter 2 Untitle

**Untitle**

 **Main cast :**

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

LuHan

Jo Eunhee

 **Other Cast :**

Nyusul

 **Rate :** T dulu

 **Disclaimer :**

 **C** erita ini Murni ide saya dan ini cerita milik saya.

Sehun milik Kai milik Sehun, milik orangtua dan juga Agensi.

Saya hanya meminjam nama demi kelangsungan cerita ini,tidak lebih.

terimakasih.

DLDR ! YAOI ! HUNKAI !

"Bakar !" Jongin menerintah para pelayan dihadapan nya dengan nada tegas. Para pelayan yang mendengar perintah Nyonya muda tentu saja langsung bertindak, di depan sana ada setumpuk barang-barang bekas yang menurut Jongin tidak penting. Itu barang-barang mendiang Istri Sehun, Oh Juhyeon.

"Kau ! Tak berhak !" Luhan memandang Jongin dengan mata memerah dan berair karena menangis. "Jangan ! Itu milik Ibu !" Luhan berlari kearah tumpukan barang-barang milik ibunya, saat ia melihat salah satu pelayan itu mulai ingin menyiram dengan minyak tanah.

Jongin yang melihat Luhan berlari langsung memerintahkan para pelayan untuk berhenti lewat tatapan matanya, Jongin memperhatikan Luhan yang mencoba melindungi barang-barang peninggalan ibu nya dengan kedua tangan mungil nya.

"Kau ingin ikut di bakar, bocah ?" Jongin tersenyum sok lembut ke arah Luhan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Bila jawaban mu Ya, aku akan dengan senang hati menurutinya. Itu keberuntungan, dengan begitu anak Ayah mu hanya Eunhee." Jongin balas menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam.

Luhan menatap Jongin dengan wajah kaget. " kau-" kata-kata nya tersangkut di tenggorokan saat menatap Jongin yang menatap nya menantang. "AKAN KU ADUKAN KAU PADA AYAH !" Luhan berteriak sekeras yang dirinya bisa, hingga tenggorokan nya terasa perih.

"Katakan. Kau pikir aku takut ?" Jongin tersenyum remeh, ia melangkah mendekati Luhan yang menatap nya dengan wajah agak sedikit waspada. "Ibu mu sudah mati. Ayah mu akan membuang mu karena dia sudah memiliki anak yang lebih sempurna dibandingkan dirimu."

Luhan menggeleng-geleng kan kepala nya tak percaya, airmata sudah mengalir deras dikedua pipi putih yang sangat serupa dengan pipi milik Ayahnya. "Ayah tidak akan membuang ku, dia sayang padaku." Ucap Luhan dengan lirih.

"Percaya diri sekali, sama seperti Ibu mu yang sudah mati."

"Mengapa kau begitu membenci ibu ku ?" Luhan menghapus jejak airmata nya dengan kedua lengan baju nya, lalu menatap Jongin dengan wajah bingung .

"Karena dia Si jahat." Jongin menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Jongin hanya dapat terdiam dengan wajah yang semakin bertambah bingung. "Di-"

"Nona Eunhee terbangun, maaf." Potong salah satu pelayan yang berada di dekat Jongin, Jongin menatap Pelayan itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Dia menangis. Dia haus." Pelayan itu menunduk kan kepala nya.

Jongin menatap Luhan sebentar, setelahnya dia langsung melangkah kedalam rumah dan menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya.

Luhan menatap kepergian Jongin masih dengan tatapan bingung, hingga salah satu pelayan mengalihkan perhatian nya.

"Tuan muda, anda sebaiknya pergi ke ruang makan. Anda belum makan malam." Ucap salah satu pelayan kepada Luhan.

"Tidak, nanti kalian akan membakar barang-barang ibu." Luhan menggeleng pelan sambil menatap barang-barang ibu nya.

"Tidak, akan kami simpan. mari Tuan." Luhan bangkit, lalu berjalan kearah dapur dengan langkah gontai.

Pukul 9.00 pm, itu yang Sehun lihat di jam digital yang ada di mobil nya. Sehun baru saja kembali dari pertemuan penting nya di _Beijing_ , saat ini dia sudah berada di _korea_ dan sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah nya.

"Tuan, panggilan." Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping saat asisten pribadinya menepuk bahu nya pelan sambil memperlihatkan layar ponsel miliknya yang menampilkan nama anak lelakinya, Luhan.

"Terima kasih." Sehun tersenyum tipis, lalu kemudian mengangkat panggilan itu.

' _Ayah.'_

"Sedang dalam perjalanan. Tunggu sebentar lagi, kau tak apa ?"

 _'Ayah.'_

"Kau sakit, sayang ? suara mu terdengar tak sehat. Mommy tak- "

' _Apa Ayah akan membuang ku saat Eunhee besar nanti ? Eunhee lebih sempurna, Ayah jangan buang aku. Hikss... Ku mohon, aku tidak memiliki siapapun selain engkau. Aku tidak mungkin bersama uncle Yifan dan Bibi Chanyeol, uncle Kyungsoo akan menikah. Itu juga tidak mungkin, ayah jangan buang aku.'_

Sehun mengeryit tak suka saat mendengar kalimat panjang lebar Luhan. "Siapa yang berkata begitu ?"

' _Jongin.'_

"Ayah 10 menit lagi sampai, kita akan berbicara nanti." Sehun mengakhiri panggilan nya sepihak sebelum Luhan membalas perkataan nya.

Sehun mendial nomor Jongin, lalu menempelkan ponsel nya kembali ke telinga nya. Menunggu hingga orang yang dihubungi nya mengangkat penggilan nya.

' _Ada apa ? Kau tahu ini pukul berapa ? Aku lelah ingin beristirahat. Eunhee rewel dari pagi'_

Sehun menatap lampu-lampu jalanan lewat kaca mobil dengan tatapan sendu. "Sayang."Panggil nya pelan pada Jongin.

' _Ah, aku tahu. Si bocah sudah mengadu pada Ayah nya ? Apa saja yang dia adukan ? Apa dia mengadu padamu bahwa aku hampir membakar semua barang-barang tak berguna milik ibu Berengsek nya ?'_

Sehun melebarkan kedua matanya saat mendengar omongan Jongin di seberang sana. "Ya tuhan ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Sehun mengeryit tak suka.

' _Membakar. Apa kau tuli, tampan ? Hanya hampir, karena anak cantik mu Eunhee terbangun. Bila Anak kita yang cantik tidak terbangun, mungkin barang- barang itu sudah hangus.'_

"Jongin, berhenti berbuat jahat ! Aku dan Juhyeon yang salah, jangan libatkan Luhan."

' _Kalian bersalah. Aku seperti ini karena kalian, tentu Luhan harus terlibat karena dia anak kalian. Ah, kau lupa ya ? Aku sangat mencintaimu, tak akan sanggup melukai mu sayang.'_

"Kau melibatkan Luhan, itu artinya kau melukai ku."

' _Aku tak peduli.'_

 _TUT TUT TUT_

TBC

Bagaiman-bagaimana ?

Silahkan di comnent ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Untitle

Main cast :

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

LuHan

Jo Eunhee

Other Cast :

-Jeon JungKook -Kim Minseok

Rate : T dulu

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini Murni ide saya dan ini cerita milik saya.

Sehun milik Kai milik Sehun, milik orangtua dan juga Agensi.

Saya hanya meminjam nama demi kelangsungan cerita ini,tidak lebih.

terimakasih.

DLDR ! YAOI ! HUNKAI !

Flashback

Sehun menggandeng tangan Halus berjemari lentik milik Jongin dengan lembut, lalu menatap wajah Cantik Jongin yang tersenyum manis kearahnya. 'Dia sempurna.' Ucap nya dalam hati dengan senyuman tipis.

"Sehun, kau kenapa ?" Jongin menatap bingung Sehun yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Aku ?" Tanya Sehun singkat.

Jongin mengangguk lucu,hingga poni halus berwarna brown miliknya ikut bergoyang sedikit "kau, diam sedari tadi sambil menatapku. Ada yang salah denganku ?"

"Tidak, kau sangat cantik di kencan kita hari ini." Sehun tersenyum tipis lalu terkekeh saat melihat kedua pipi bulat milik Jongin yang bersemu. "Pipi mu bersemu, kau malu ?" Sehun berucap berbisik.

"Ti-tidak, hentikan !" Jongin membuang muka, menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu dengan tangan nya yang menganggur.

"Ah ! Kau sangat manis, sayang."

"Sehun !" Jongin memekik, lalu mengerucutkan bibir penuhnya lucu.

"Baiklah."

Flashback Off

Sehun menatap punggung Sempit Jongin dengan tatapan sendu. Hanya dengan menatap bahu sempit Jongin saja, Sehun bisa langsung mengingat masalalu. Masa dimana Jongin masihlah sosok manis dan lembut, masihlah Jongin dengan tingkah polos dengan wajah lugu nya yang menggemaskan. Sehun sadar ini semua salahnya, seharusnya dia tidak berkhianat. Dulu dia sungguh brengsek, dia sadar.

"Hai." Sapa Sehun singkat, saat Jongin memutar tubuh kearah nya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget.

Jongin bungkam, mengganti raut wajah kaget nya dengan wajah datar dengan cepat. "Kau, kaget ?" Sehun melangkah mendekat kearah Jongin.

Jongin tidak membalas pertanyaan Sehun dan malah balik bertanya dengan pertanyaan lain. "Apa saja yang dia bicarakan padamu ? Dia pengadu yang cerdas, sama seperti ibunya."

"Jong." Sehun memasang wajah lelah.

"Bersihkan diri, aku akan menyiapkan piyamamu. Setelah itu kau bisa beristirahat." Jongin melangkah kearah lemari pakaian, lalu membuka nya dan sibuk memilih piyama yang akan dikenakan Sehun untuk beristirahat. Oh, dia sok menyibuk kan diri.

Sehun melepaskan Jas yang melekat pada tubuh kekarnya, melonggarkan dasi. Lalu menatap Jongin sekilas. "Aku tahu semua nya."

Jongin menghentikan pekerjaan nya saat mendengar ucapan Sehun, terdiam tanpa memutar tubuhnya.

"Luhan, seharusnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah nya satu minggu yang lalu. Tapi tidak jadi, karena ada yang melindungi nya."

"Lalu apa hubungan nya dengan ku ? Aku tidak peduli."

"Ada." Sehun meletak kan Jas nya dipinggir kasur dengan sembarangan, lalu mendekati Jongin yang masih membelakanginya.

"setiap Minggu aku selalu menghubungi sekolah Luhan untuk mengetahui bagaimana perkembangan belajar dan perilaku nya di sekolah, satu minggu yang lalu Luhan membuat masalah. Dia berkelahi dengan teman sekelas nya hingga teman nya masuk rumah sakit, kau tidak mengatakan nya padaku dan kau juga menyuruh pihak sekolah tidak mengatakan nya padaku. Kau melindungi nya ?" Sehun berbicara panjang lebar, menatap punggung Jongin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bukan aku." Ucap Jongin singkat.

Sehun mendekat kearah Jongin, memeluk pundak sempit Jongin dengan lembut. Lalu mencium pelipis kanan Jongin berkali-kali. "Sebanyak apapun kau menyangkal dan mengatakan kau membenci nya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti untuk melindungi nya. Sejauh apapun kau mencoba untuk bersikap kejam dan jahat padanya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan perasaan sayangmu padanya. Jangan menyembunyikan nya, tunjukan pada ku dan seluruh orang tentang kasih sayangmu pada Luhan."

Luhan berdiri mematung dibalik pintu kamar milik Ayah dan istri ayahnya yang terdapat celah sedikit, kedua bola mata rusanya membulat kaget. Ibu tirinya yang selama ini selalu dia anggap tak menyukai dirinya, ibu tiri yang selama ini bersikap kejam dan jahat terhadap dirinya dan selalu menjelek-jelek kan mendiang ibunya ternyata adalah seseorang yang baik. 'Jadi, Jongin yang membela ku. Tapi kenapa kepala sekolah mengatakan bahwa yang membela ku adalah Aunty Chanyeol.' Luhan berbicara dalam hati sambil mengeryit bingung.

"Ah !" Luhan tersentak kaget saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekati pintu kamar, lalu memutuskan melangkah menjauh dari kamar itu dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Flashback

Luhan menatap datar kearah sekumpulan anak laki-laki yang berdiri angkuh didepan meja nya, menatap dirinya dengan pandangan remeh dan seringaian lebar. "Ibu tiri Luhan seorang laki-laki !" Teriak salah satu diantara mereka, ia bernama JungKook.

"Ayah nya Gay ternyata." Itu teman dekatnya JungKook yang berbicara, namanya Minseok.

"Ibu tirinya bisa hamil, menjijikan."

"Jangan temani dia, dia menjijikan."

Luhan mengepalkan tangan nya erat, hingga kuku-kuku jarinya memutih. Ia kesal, ia marah. Anak-anak didepan nya ini mengata-ngatai ayah dan ibu tirinya, sebenci apapun dia kepada ibu tirinya. Dia akan tetap marah bila, ada oranglain yang mengejek ibu tirinya apalagi mengejek ayahnya. Kemarahan Luhan makin memuncak saat semua anak-anak dikelas nya menyoraki dan mengatakan hal-hal tidak sopan terhadapnya, dia tak tahan.

BRAKK !

"JANGAN MENGEJEK ORANGTUA KU !" Luhan menatap seluruh anak-anak dikelas nya dengan tatapan tajam, lalu beralih menatap Minseok dan JungKook dengan tatapan marah.

"KALIAN TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG KELUARGAKU !" Luhan berteriak dan menunjuk wajah Minseok dan JungKook.

Minseok menatap Luhan dengan mata membulat takut, sedangkan JungKook memasang wajah santai.

"Orangtua mu memang pasangan menjijikan." JungKook beucap santai, mengabaikan Minseok yang menatapnya terkejut dan Luhan yang sudah sangat menyeramkan dengan wajah memerah karena menahan emosi.

BRUGHH !

Luhan menendang meja nya hingga mengenai tubuh Minseok dan JungKook, kedua bocah itu terjatuh dan tertiban.

"Hikss.. Sakit.. Ampun." Minseok menangis dan merengek kearah Luhan yang menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"JANGAN MENGEJEK AYAH DAN JONGIN !" Luhan berteriak didepan wajah Minseok, Minseok yang mendengar teriakan Luhan langsung memasang wajah Shock. Dia ketakutan.

"KAU BERANI DENGANKU !" JungKook menyingkirkan meja yang menimpa dirinya, lalu bangkit dan menarik kerah seragam Luhan.

"ORANGTUA KU TIDAK MENJIJIKAN !" Luhan mendorong JungKook keras.

BRUGHH!

PRANK!

BUUGGHH!

Semua anak-anak melotot dengan wajah ketakutan saat melihat JungKook yang terdorong kencang, tertabrak meja, lalu kepalanya terkena vas bunga yang jatuh dan berakhir tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir disekitar kepalanya.

"ADA APA INI ?!" Seorang guru berlari tergopoh kearah kelas dan terkejut melihat keadaan anak-anak murid dan kelasnya yang berantakan.

"LUHAN !" Semua anak-anak berteriak dan menunjuk Luhan dengan pandangan takut.

Guru Cho memasuki kelas, dibelakangnya ada dua orang guru lagi yang sudah sibuk menolong Minseok dan JungKook. "Luhan, ikut ibu ke kantor."

Kediaman keluarga Oh

Jongin menatap Pak Han, kepala pelayan di rumah miliknya dan Suaminya dengan tatapan agak sedikit khawatir. "Apa yang dilakukan nya ?"

"Berkelahi dan membuat teman nya terluka hingga harus dilarikan kerumah sakit, Nyonya."

"Sebab ?"

"Mereka mengejek Tuan Oh dan anda Nyonya."

Jongin terkejut, lalu melangkah kearah pintu utama rumah itu. "Siap kan mobil, aku akan kesekolahnya. Jangan katakan pada Sehun, hanya kita berdua yang tahu. Anda mengerti Pak Han ?"

"Saya mengerti, Nyonya."

Selama perjalanan, yang dilakukan Jongin hanya menatap jalanan dengan wajah yang dipenuhi kekhawatiran. Jongin sadar, sejauh apapun dia mencoba berbuat jahat dan kejam serta bersikap benci kepada Luhan. Dia tetap tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti untuk tidak bersikap khawatir kepada anak tirinya itu bila terjadi hal-hal seperti ini, ia menyayangi Luhan. Seberapa buruk pun sikap dan perilaku ibu kandung Luhan dimasa lalu terhadapnya, tetap tidak akan bisa membuat Jongin membenci Luhan. Sejak pertama kali bertemu Luhan, Jongin sudah menyayanginya. Membenci Luhan, hanya pelampiasan Jongin.

"Berhenti membuatku Khawatir, anak sialan." Airmata lolos dari kedua mata bulat berbulu mata lentik milik Jongin saat dia mengatakan kalimat itu, sungguh dia khawatir.

"Nyonya kita sampai." Ucap Pak Jung supir pribadi nya yang dipekerjakan Sehun untuk mengantarnya kemanapun.

Jongin menatap kearah gedung Sekolah megah didepan nya."Tunggu disini, aku tidak lama." Ucap Jongin sambil membuka pintu mobil mewahnya yang dibalas anggukan patuh dari pak Jung.

Jongin melangkah pelan menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas sambil sesekali membaca papan yang tergantung didepan kelas, menunjukkan nama-nama kelas.

"Kau ibu Luhan ?" Jongin menoleh kearah sumber suara, lalu tatapan nya terhenti pada seorang anak laki-laki manis berpipi tembam yang sangat manis. Jongin mengeryit bingung sambil menggangguk samar.

"Aku-" ucapan Anak itu terpotong saat guru datang dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Anda Nyonya Oh, anda ditunggu di ruangan kepala sekolah." Guru itu tersenyum ramah kearah Jongin.

"Apa Luhan ada disana ?" Jongin bertanya dengan raut bingung.

"Tidak, Luhan sedang diruangan guru pembimbing." Guru itu menggeleng masih dengan senyuman ramah.

"Aku akan kesana." Jongin tersenyum kecil, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ruang Guru Pembimbing

"Luhan."

"Uncle." Luha menatap kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut. Guru pembimbing disekolah nya ini adalah Uncle nya sendiri, Uncle Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Kyungsoo berucap tenang sambil mengelus surai berwarna hitam yang serupa dengan surai Sehun.

"Dia mengejek ayah dan Jongin." Jawab Luhan singkat dengan kepala menunduk. "Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya,"

Kyungsoo diam, menanti Luhan yan melanjutkan ucapan nya.

"Aku tidak suka. Sebenci apapun aku pada Jongin, aku tetap tidak akan terima bila mereka mengejeknya." Luhan berujar lirih.

Ruang kepala Sekolah

Jongin menduduki kursi yang berada didepan meja kepala Sekolah, Choi Siwon. "Nyonya Oh, benar ?"

"Ya." Ucap Jongin singkat, menatap Siwon dengan wajah serius.

"Luhan," ucap siwon dengan jeda, Jongin hanya diam menunggu Siwon melanjutkan. "Dia murid yang baik di sekolah ini, anak yang pandai dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Seperti yang kita ketahui, disetiap sekolah dasar Elite seperti ini, setiap anak yang berpredikat baik pasti akan memiliki musuh. Luhan lah contohnya, aku sering mendapat laporan bahwa Luhan sering dibully oleh JungKook dan Minseok." Jongin terkejut mendengar penuturan kepala sekolah didepan nya.

"Tapi Luhan tidak pernah melawan. Tapi, Entah kenapa kali ini dia melawan dan mengakibatkan hal yang sangat fatal." Siwon menatap Jongin, yang menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir bercampur terkejut.

"Lalu apa ?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada sedikit tak tenang.

"Peraturan nomor sepuluh disekolah ini, setiap anak yang melakukan kesalahan dan mengakibatkan hal yang berat akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini."

"Hey ! Ini bukan kesalahan nya sepenuhnya !" Jongin mengeryit tak suka setelah mendengar ucapan kepala sekolah.

"Tapi hal yang fatal diakibatkan olehnya." Siwon berucap tenang.

"Kalau dua anak itu tidak memancing, anak ku tidak akan melakukan itu !" Jongin kesal, dia menatap marah kearah Siwon. Hingga mengucapkan bahwa Luhan adalah anaknya.

"Namanya JungKook dan Minseok, mereka di skors selama 2 minggu."

"Ini tidak adil ! Mereka yang bersalah di skors dan Luhan dikeluarkan ! Kau ingin bermain-main dengan kami keluarga Oh ! Aku bisa saja membeli sekolah ini ! Kau tahu ?!" Jongin menunjuk wajah Siwon dengan telunjuk lentiknya.

"Kami tetap akan mengeluarkan Luhan."

"Tidak ! Aku akan membayar berapapun ! Jangan keluarkan Luhan dan tutup mulut tentang ini semua, jangan katakan pada siapapun. Termasuk suamiku."

"Kau menyuap ku ?" Siwon mengeryit bingung.

Jongin menyeringai lebar. "Aku tau kau tergiur, bagaimana ?"

"Baik."

"Oke." Jongin bangkit dan berjabat tangan dengan kepala sekolah. "Aku pamit." Jongin melangkahkan kakinya kearah pinti keluar, namun ia berenti sejenak dan memutar tubuhnya kearah Kepala sekolah. "Satu lagi."

Siwon mengeryit bingung. "Apa ?"

"Jangan katakan bahwa aku yang pergi menemui mu pada Luhan. Katakan bahwa yang menemui mu adalah Bibinya, Aunty Chanyeol."

"Baik."

Flashback off.

Tbc.

Thanks for review ^^.


End file.
